


lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me

by william_dumbass_poindexter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, I tried my best, Kinda idk im pretty bad at angst, M/M, brief mention of alcohol, lemme know if it was good angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_dumbass_poindexter/pseuds/william_dumbass_poindexter
Summary: "Do you still love me?""Yeah, of course I do."Based of the song Lie to Me by 5 Seconds of Summer





	lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> OK LET ME EXPLAIN  
> i've never written angst before and I wanted to try and I got inspired while listening to the song and YEAH HERE WE GO  
> it didn't turn out too bad if i do say so myself  
> but it hurt to write my dumbass boys being stupid and sad over each other  
> this is written from dex's pov but if y'all like this i'll write it again from nursey's pov  
> I suggest listening to this recording of the song to get the same feel i did while writing:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/47DHoEPxnSkT4f626qo5Mw

_I saw you looking brand new overnight_  
_And I caught you looking too, but you didn’t look twice_  
_You look happy, oh_  
_You look happy, oh_

It had been, what? Two weeks? Since it ended. Since what was probably the worst fight the ever had took place, and it ruined _fucking_ everything. Dex didn’t even remember what the fight was about at this point. He just remembered they were both crying, and they were both so angry. And then Nursey, eyes red and voice breaking, suggested they break up. 

Everyday since then, they had been avoiding each other, tiptoeing around the Haus to avoid one another. Nurse had been sleeping in Chowder’s room, so they wouldn’t have to face each other. The only times they’d spoken had been during practice. 

Nurse and Dex both looked how they felt, too. Or, at least, they had. Their faces looked tired and like they had been crying, they’d barely changed out of their pajamas at all in the last two weeks. 

But, he looked different tonight. It was a Kegster, to celebrate their first win of the season, and Nurse was _different_. He wasn’t sad, or angry, or upset. He was smiling. Laughing. And, fuck, it hurt. He seemed to be moving on so easy, and was Dex was hidden in the corner of the living room, nursing the same beer for hours, just observing everyone. 

He made brief eye contact with Nurse, who only shot him a sheepish smile, and returned to his conversation with some member of the baseball team. 

“You okay?” Chowder asked, noticing the constant looks in Nursey’s direction.

“He looks happy.” Nursey didn’t look back at Dex for the rest of the Kegster.

_Flashing back to New York City_  
_Changing flights so you stay with me_  
_Remember thinking that I got this right_

It was Chowder’s birthday. Well, not exactly. His birthday was on a Monday. It was his pre-birthday. The hockey team all got tickets for a Sharks game in San Jose, so Chowder could see his favorite team and catch up with his real family. 

“Dexy! Fun fact, I totally just changed what airline I was flying last minute because I didn’t wanna spend six plus hours away from you. That’s too long, you know? Like, we live together, and spend pretty much every waking moment we aren’t in class together and I like spending time with you, and it’s not like I don’t have the money to do stupid shit like switch flights two days before we fly out. I don’t know, I’m rambling, I just like you a lot, you know?” Nurse rambled on for a solid minute and a half.

_Holy shit_ , Dex remembered thinking. 

“Holy shit, Nursey.” He then said out loud. Nursey’s face got red. 

“Sorry. Is it too much? I just…” He trailed off. 

“Dude, it’s not too much, just holy shit. I don’t think anyone has ever liked me enough to change flights for me.” Dex told him. 

“I don’t like you.” Nursey said, catching Dex off guard. 

“Yeah, ok, Nurse. Whatever you say.” 

“I love you, dumbass.” And in that moment, it really felt like they had everything right. 

_It’s 3AM and the moonlight’s testing me_  
_If I can make it til dawn, then it won’t be hard to see_  
_I ain’t happy, oh_  
_I ain’t too happy, oh_

The clock on Dex’s phone was telling him it was 3:24 AM. Dex didn’t really care. He’d been awake for hours, not being able to sleep. So, instead of trying to sleep, he went for a walk. The cold air from the outside felt good on his face. Sometimes the Haus got too warm for his liking. The entire campus was dark, and no one else was awake at this hour. There was no noise other than the occasional squirrel, or the wind rustling some leaves. 

Dex was doing fine. It had been two weeks and four days since the break up, and was doing just fucking dandy. 

He put on a front in front of the rest of his friends and the team. He acted like he was doing fine, just like Nursey. But dex was not doing fine. He was doing Not Fine. He’d finally stopped crying anytime someone mentioned poetry, though.

“Fuck.” Dex whispered to himself. He walked past the pond, and near the big tree that was next to it. There was a big leaf pile under the tree. Where that leaf pile sat was where they had their first kiss. Annie’s was where they had their first date, the kitchen in the Haus was where they officially became boyfriends, and their room was where they said i love you for the first time. All of that crashed down on Dex at once, like some kind of fucking tsunami. 

Dex thought he was getting better, feeling happier. Maybe he wasn’t actually feeling too happy. 

_Now I wish we never met_  
_‘Cause you’re too hard to forget/_  
_I know that you don’t, but if I asked you if you loved me_  
_I hope you lie, lie, lie, lie, lie to me_

“Nursey?” Dex whispered, when the door to their room opened at 2AM, Tuesday night. Three weeks, and Nursey had finally stopped sleeping in Chowder’s room. 

“Hey, Poindexter.” Nursey replied, taking off his shoes. 

Nursey had been out with a few of his ‘poetry friends’ and Dex assumed they just lost track of time. Cool. Whatever. It wasn’t really any of Dex’s business anymore. 

On nights like these, with Nursey standing in their dimly lit room, looking exhausted while getting ready for bed, but still looking beautiful as ever, Dex wishes he had never gone to Samwell. 

If he had just gone anywhere else, Dex could’ve avoided it all. He tries to just push everything into a neat little box in the back of his mind, and leave it there until he dies, but Derek fucking Nurse is too hard to forget. Not that he wants to forget Nursey. He just wants to forget about… well… Nursey. 

“Hey, Nursey?” Dex asked again, sitting up in his bed. 

“Yeah, Poindexter?” Nursey asked, getting settled into his own bed. 

“Do you still love me?” He just needed to hear him say it, and then maybe he could move on. 

“Yeah, of course I do, Dexy.” Dex knew he was lying, but God, if those words didn’t make his heart melt. 

Closure could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline's a little everywhere but what can you do.  
> I think it takes place during the frogs' senior year but its up to interpretation  
> hope you liked it  
> (for more nurseydex bullshit you can follow me on tumblr it's william-dumbass-poindexter) (idk how to link it sorry i'm a dumbass)


End file.
